


Ships Passing in the Night

by Elais (tonyendo)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Paladins, Vaginal Fingering, Warlocks, kinda? alar's into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/Elais
Summary: Galletta gives Jaffrina what she needs.Fic loosely based off some roleplay OOC talk!





	Ships Passing in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holhorsinaround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/gifts).



> me and my rp buddy mark are horny on main whats new

The lull of the waves mixed with the creaking of the ship was almost enough to put Gal to sleep in Alar’s arms. She would have been content doing so; he was warm, and she found her body slotted nicely against his when they were cuddling.

The two were on a ship headed to Boralus, their time together in Northrend having drawn to an end. It had been exciting, romantic, and part of Gal longed to stay. She knew, though, that her work called and she had to return.

They had met a woman- a woman who was currently traveling with them to Boralus. She had been their waitress the first night they had arrive in town, and without her…

… well, Gal wasn’t sure she’d have been naked in Alar’s arms without her help.

“I’m gonna go talk to Jaff,” she told him, her fingers running through the fur on his chest. “See if she needs anything. The way she was taking it sounded like she’d never been on a boat before.”

Alar gave her a hum of approval and reluctantly removed his arm from her. “That would be good.” His dark eyes roamed over her body, watching as she tugged on his shirt and her pants. He snickered as she completely ignored her shoes, opting to go over barefoot. “Let me know if she needs anything.”

“I will,” She threw a smile over her shoulder at him.

“Hurry back,” he quipped, watching her disappear from their small cabin. 

Galletta quietly closed the door behind her and walked a couple of steps over to the next room. She rapped her knuckles against the door, shifting her weight between feet. 

It was a long moment before she heard a clatter come from the room, the woman crying that she’d be there in a moment. Suddenly, the door flew open, and a rush of void energy overwhelmed Gal’s senses. It put her at ease and she tried her best to contain the face she wanted to make.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jaff asked, breathless, leaning against the doorframe. She was dressed in a short nightgown, the garment sitting awkwardly, as though it had just been thrown on. 

Gal glanced into the room behind her and noticed a book laid open on the writing desk, her bag open beside it. Her hazel gaze shifted back to the woman and she offered a smile.

“Just checking on you, seeing if you needed anything. I wasn’t sure if you’ve traveled by boat before- me and Alar have some snacks and supplies if you need something.”

The woman shook her head, pushing her red locks back. “I’m alright, ‘preciate it though.” She stepped back and opened the door a little further. “Wanna come in? I wouldn’t be opposed to a little conversation.”

“Sure,” Gal stepped in, glancing around. It was dimly lit, cramped. Not too different from their cabin.

Jaff settled back onto her tiny bed, arms thrown behind her head. “Did you two enjoy the margaritas the other night?” She asked, a smirk forming. Her expression sent a flush spreading across Gal’s cheeks.  
“Very much,” She laughed, settling onto the edge of the bed. “They were… good, thank you.”

And they had been. They’d been mixed with an aphrodisiac, a ‘special’ the diner had offered for Love is In The Air. When she thought back to that night, Gal felt her thighs just barely squeezed together. It was hard to believe she’d lost her virginity to Alar less than two days prior; the days had blurred together between their sexual escapades and exploring Amberpine.

The diner sure had been something. Gal laughed to herself as she remembered how, the day after, they had returned and… well, teased each other until they were almost  _ mad _ with desire for each other. It was kind of becoming a pattern.

“Very good,” She nodded, repeating herself.

Jaff seemed amused by this, her smirk turning into a grin. “Should come back and try them again- you two looked positively  _ smitten _ and I think that’s adorable.” She shifted, dragging one leg up. “We get a lot of couples for the holiday, but… you two were the cutest.”

Gal’s smile softened at the thought. “Really?” She leaned back onto her hands, thinking of it.

“Mmhm,” Jaff studied her. “How long have you been together?”

“Oh,” Gal started. “Since… uh… well…” She looked sheepish. “Since that night. That was… our first time.”

Jaff grinned, her teeth showing. She sat up and looked at the blonde, her eyes sparkling with intrigue. “No way. I set you two up?”

“We were already into each other,” she laughed. “Just… needed that push, I guess.”

Gal glanced down, her face reddening once again as she noticed Jaff’s nightgown had slipped down, revealing…

Good  _ Light _ , she wasn’t wearing underwear.

The sight turned Galletta on  _ far  _ more than it should have. She awkwardly cleared her throat and looked away, digging her nails into her thighs.

As far as she knew, she’d never been attracted to a woman. Hell, she hadn’t been attracted to  _ anyone _ before Alar. Yet, now… she couldn’t shake the image of burying herself between Jaff’s thighs, lapping at her smooth, shaved pussy, the urge to make her scream in pleasure running through her nerves-

Gal’s knuckles turned white from her grip.

“Did I interrupt you?” She asked suddenly, looking back over, trying not to glance down for her sake of privacy.

Jaff had been staring off at the book on the desk before being jarred out of her thoughts by Gal. “Hmm? Oh, no-“ She sat up. “I was… just… going to practice some conjuring spells.”

Gal felt like she was lying. “What of?”

She seemed pu off by the question. “Just…” Now the redhead was beginning to blush, her face turning a beautiful shade of scarlet. “Well…”

“Between you and me?” Her voice dropped. “I was, uh… gonna summon a succubus.”

Gal blinked, absolutely  _ not _ having expected the answer. “You’re a warlock?” 

“Yes,” she responded, sheepish. “I mostly just pull helpers and such from the void, but…” It would explain the void energy she had felt near the woman. “Sometimes you just… need some  _ other  _ help, right?” Their gazes met, Jaffrina’s dark and full of desire.

Before she knew it, their lips were meeting- needily, hungrily. Gal’s fingers came up, cupping the back of her head, fisting at her russet locks. A submissive moan left Jaff’s lips, and she pulled away to look at Gal, her brown eyes blown with lust.

Gal wasted no time in pushing her back, pulling at her top. One it was removed, her lips to travel down her jaw, to her neck, her throat. In their wake she left kisses and nips, each drawing a beautiful noise from the redhead.

One thing  _ quickly _ lead to another and Gal found herself on top of Jaff, the woman’s hips pinned down by her weight. She gave a needy whine as Gal did nothing but examine her. Slowly, silently, her hands traveled up her torso, pushing her nightgown up, taking in the way her flesh felt beneath her hands. 

The feel of her was so  _ different _ compared to Alar- she’d grown used to his curves and dips, the way his fur felt between her fingers. With the other woman, however, she was left admiring her pale skin, the way her ribs felt under her fingertips, the curve of her breasts, the way her chest rose and fell with each shallow, wanting breath.

“You’re so cute,” she whispered in her ear, loving the shiver she got in return. “My boyfriend… he quite enjoys the thought of me making you cum. I told Alar that I bet I  _ could _ take care of you… want to see if I was right?” She kept her voice low, hoping that he couldn’t hear them yet from the other side of the wall.

“Uhuh,” Jaff whimpered back, dazed, spreading her thighs and allowing the blonde to settle between them. Gal shifted, not even bothering to remove her pants, and slotted herself against the woman. A groan bubbled up out of her throat as she could feel the woman’s hot core through her thin leggings. Jaff was  _ more _ than into the idea, eagerly bucking her hips up toward Gal’s. “Fuck…” She moaned, scrambling to bring her closer, to thrust their hips together. “ _ Fuck me _ .”

Now Gal was not one to be told twice. With a grin, she began to ease her way down the bed, pushing her thighs further apart. “Yeah?” She asked, her voice breathy. “You want me to fuck you, Jaff?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

A deep, low moan rumbled through Galletta’s throat as her lips settled over Jaffrina’s hot cunt. She tasted  _ delightful _ and she could understand now why Alar loved going down on her so much. Laying her tongue flat, she drew it up, savoring the woman, enjoying the whimpers that bubbled out of her. She flicked the tip of her tongue against her clitoris and loved the squirm she got in response.

“ _ Galletta _ ,” She begged, breathless. Gal pushed her legs up, guiding them over her shoulders. Her hands kept her thighs apart as she moved forward, beginning to lap at her folds with more enthusiasm at her positive response.

With one hand, she spread the woman’s lips apart. She buried herself further within her folds, moaning once again. She was already deeply aroused by the action she was performing, but was spurred on by the thought that Alar would be able to hear their moans next door. She wondered what he was doing- if his face and neck had turned that beautiful shade of blue that occurred when he was embarrassed, when he was turned on beyond belief. At the mental image, Gal grinned and slowly began easing one finger into Jaff.

She took Gal with such ease that she was left surprised. Fire shot straight to her own core as she imagine the woman, alone, pleasuring herself to lewd thoughts.

Pulling back, she teased a second finger, pressing against her entrance. The moan she received in response was enough to let her know that it was more than okay. Slowly, she pushed both fingers  _ deep _ within her, her warmth and wetness coating them. As she continued to suckle on her clitoris, Gal groaned in appreciation, beginning a slow, steady rhythm with her fingers.

The harder, the faster she thrusted her fingers within the woman, the louder she became. The feeling of her fingers clutching at her hair was  _ very _ welcomed. Gal moaned and rolled her hips against the bed, desperate to be touched.

“Don’t you dare cum yet,” she said, loud enough that she  _ knew  _ Alar would hear her with his heightened hearing from the next room.

Gal slipped one hand down the bed and into her leggings, her fingers beginning to trail over her own clitoris while she continued to lap at the woman before her. Despite her command, she could feel the woman tensing around her, her thighs tightening around her head. This caused Gal to moan and forget about herself, her hand going back up to steady the warlock as she began to eagerly grind against her mouth.

  
Her lips tightened around the woman’s clitoris and she suckled on it, pride washing through her at the delicious _cries_ she got in response. The tension within Jaffrina’s body released all at once, muscles convulsing against Gal’s mouth. Her wails were _absolutely_ loud enough to be heard by Alar, as well as anyone who may have been passing. The blonde moaned as the woman came against her, pulling her close, letting her tongue coax her down from her high with slow, long licks.Her hazel eyes flicked up to Jaff’s brown ones, and she caught her staring, running her fingers through Gal’s hair.

Standing, Gal brushed her wrist over her mouth and chin, brushing away her juices. Hazel eyes surveyed her work- Jaff, boneless, panting against the sheets. A smirk formed at her lips at the sight. Bending over, she placed a rough kiss to her lips, not giving her the satisfaction of reciprocating the act.

“Let me know if you need any more help.”

Gal turned, leaving the woman in her boneless, sensitive state, and left the room. She had another’s needs to tend to before the night was over.


End file.
